I Felt Like It
by Prince-Of-Mirkwood
Summary: What happens when a soaking wet Shadowhunter by the name of Alec Lightwood randomly appears at the High Warlock of Brooklyn's apartment, confused at what he wants from the two people most important to him. Magnus x Alec. first ever ff on here REVIEWS!


Alec knocked on the solid wooden door loudly, disregarding the idea that Magnus may have been resting. After a few seconds he pounded on the door again, cursing under his breath, and pulled his jacket tighter around him. Glancing up he saw the flicker of lights turning on and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he could get out of this torrential rain. Jumping slightly as the door swung open, he could feel a slight blush play across his cheeks as Magnus revealed himself from behind the door. Dressed in his normal tight leather trousers and a over sized baggy shirt with only a few buttons done up, Magnus smirked at the drenched Shadowhunter.

"My, my." He purred, "What do we have here?"

Standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, Alec couldn't help but stare at the warlock who was flinging clothes out of his bright wardrobe at an alarming speed. Considering Magnus' room was rather colourful it was hard to believe how the warlock had so many dark clothes that would suit Alec perfectly. Not like it mattered as Magnus could suit nearly any fashion style. Maybe it was the way the glitter in his hair made his face sparkle or the way he could smile and you'd feel your heart melt. Shaking these thoughts from his mind he tried to concentrate once again on what Magnus was saying.

Twirling around, Magnus dramatically pointed at the clothes that had been flung on the bed. "Now there is your choice!" Confused, Alec's eyes passed to and fro from the clothes to the warlock.

"W-What?" He stumbled, instantly regretting the stupid tremor in his voice. He hated the way the warlock looked at him. It felt as if he were exposed and that Magnus could see every inch of him. He felt weak and prey-like, as if he were a dessert that Magnus was about to devour. He loved Jace. He knew he loved Jace. But this guy made him doubt himself and he hated that. Magnus rolled his eyes exasperated.

"You're soaking wet Alexander Lightwood. Therefore you are going to change into these splendid clothes, which fabulous I, picked out."

"B-But I'm fine, seriously! My clothes will dry in no time, you really don't have to bother." Laughing silently to no one in particular Magnus glanced up, his piercing yellow eyes meeting the ice blue of Alec's.

"Oh Alec, do not tempt me. You know if you don't change this instant then I will be the one removing your clothes." Flashing a brilliant white smile he then added, "...unless you want me to?" A surge of colour attacked Alec's face as the realisation of what Magnus said hit him.

"I-It's fine!" Grabbing the nearest handful of clothes he quickly made his way across the room and entered the bathroom. Leaning against the door, he exhaled deeply, trying to control the pounding of his heart against his rib-cage. Why did Magnus have this effect on him? Peeling off his black top Alec couldn't help but look at himself in the reflection of the mirror. Tall, pale and slightly muscular. It was no wonder why Jace had no interest in him. It wasn't like he was anything special. Slipping on the new pair of faded grey jeans and a dark top he ran a hand through his messy onyx hair. If anything, the only appealing thing about himself was his bright blue eyes but even that wasn't enough to satisfy Jace. He'd seen the way he looked at Clary. And the way Clary looked back at him. It was something Jace had never shown him, something he doubt Jace would ever show him. He gritted his teeth. Why was he never good enough? No matter how hard he tried, everyone just dismissed him. So what if he'd never actually killed a Demon? Surely protecting his friends was the better thing? Biting down on his lip he smacked his fist into the wall, the fury erupting out of no-where.

A sharp knock on the door brought Alec back to his senses and reality and he looked up to see Magnus staring at him, his eyebrows raised. Arm still raised, Alec glanced at the wall that he had punched, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Ah..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say at the damaged wall.

"Tch, you leave a Shadowhunter alone for a moment and he somehow manages to always find trouble." Magnus chided whilst crossing his arms. Lowering his arm back to his side Alec looked down at the ground, feeling ever so slightly guilty.

"Magnus...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just, kind of, hit it." He finished lamely. Why could he never say anything cool? At the lack of response Alec looked back up to see Magnus much closer this time, with a First Aid kit in one hand. "W-What are you doing?" he stammered as Magnus took his hand and began to lead him back into the bedroom.

"Oh don't you worry your little pretty head, my dear." Magnus smiled which caused butterflies to suddenly appear in Alec's stomach. Damnit. Why did Magnus have to be so gorgeous? Turning around Magnus pushed Alec back into a chair and inspected his fist. "Oh look what a mess you've made of yourself." Magnus shook his head disapprovingly. "You're too beautiful to damage, you stupid boy." Blushing Alec forced himself to look away from the warlock, despite the gaze he was getting from him. Flinching slightly, he bit down on his lip as Magnus cleaned up his stinging knuckles. "There we go, good as new." Magnus murmured quietly causing Alec to look back down at him in surprise. For someone so rash, vain and flamboyant he sure was acting gently and caring. The warlock's eyes flicked upwards and met Alec's as he gently brushed his lips against the bandaged fingers. Shivers shot down Alec's back and he fought everything in his power to not blush like a girl. Yet he knew he was failing miserably. Smirking, Magnus leant back and studied Alec intently.

"W-What was that for?" Alec managed to mumble out, his heart still racing. He could hear Magnus smile and he felt like his heart was going to burst. What was this feeling? It's something like he'd never experienced before. Jace made him become protective and jealous but this...this made him long for Magnus and another chance to feel those lips against him. Desperate to know the answer he asked again, his tone stronger this time. Magnus leant forward, placing his hands gently on Alec's knees and pushed himself up to Alec's eye level.

"I felt like it." He breathed. Confused, Alec tilted his head to the side, making sure he had heard that right. Was that really it? Magnus just felt like it? "Just like..." he continued, "I feel like doing this." And with that he placed his thin soft fingers against Alec's jaw line and pulled him closer until his lips had met the other boys. Alec's eyes widen in shock and for a moment he just sat there before allowing Magnus to run a hand through his hair and pull him even closer. Letting his eyes flutter shut he gently placed his hands on the warlock's hips and kissed him back.

He may not be Jace. But he was still perfect.


End file.
